Modern
by Allie122
Summary: Joey is a freelance artist that happily lives with Yugi who works at Kame Game company as a programmer,Yami is the lead singer for a band, Malik is an uber driver, Bakura is the bassist, Ryou is a writer and Kaiba is still Kaiba. This is basically a RomCom with hits of real situations and fluff mostly puppyshipping, genderbent and other pairings. Rated M for mature
1. Modern

**Modern**

 **It has been years since I wrote this idea out on paper now I am actually finally posting it hope you all enjoy.**

 **I don't own any of these characters all of the genious of them goes to their rightful creators**

 **p.s. There is a lot of jumping from first person to third person sorry about that as well**

* * *

 **A/N POV**

We start off the story with a camera pan down to an art studio on the third floor of the Flaming swordsman Apartments; where Josephine Wheeler is currently welding metal together for the big attraction for the national Domino Duel Competition.

" JOEY"

Yugi yelled trying to avoid the sparks flying from the welding going on in front of her.

"Huh what did you say Yug? I can't hear anything out of this helmet."

She turned to the petite girl, who had blonde bangs with long black and dark purple strips in it, she has amethyst eyes, and of course her usual child like features. She has been my friend since high leaving high school Yugi had (to no one's surprise) become a game designer and programmer

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to the company to work on my game"

"Uh well I don't really want to go cause I am working on this"

Joey said pulling the tarp up and pulling it back down still knowing Yug wasn't going to give up.

" come on Joey you never leave this place and I don't want to go alone and I need a ride"

Yugi said under her breath and then began to pull her chibi eyes on Joey knowing she wouldn't say no.

Joey is a Sorta known freelance artist who lives and works on the third floor of the Flaming Swordsman apartments with Yugi. Yugi works as one of the top game programmers at the Kame Game company. (They are also rivals of the Kaiba corporation) in the production of all types of games from RPGS to first person shooters. one of their most popular series is "Change of Heart" a video game adaptation of a book, which was the best seller in 2014. It is a multiplayer story mode which is strange if you ask me but what works works. Yugi is the lead programmer for the most popular game Duel Monsters became so big that now every game company has a part in it; growing up in the generation when it was just a card game to now where the holograms and arenas become more and more impressive with each passing year.

" no don't show me those eyes" Joey groaned; sighing in defeat

" ahhh fine I give" she said tossing her face mask onto the table.

"YAAAAAY " Yugi said with a cheeky grin.

" let me go change really quick." and Joey began walking to get changed

-More introductions-

" Mr. Kaiba you have a Louise Belina on the line from Kame Game."

"Thank you I will take that call now"

This if you couldn't tell is the famous Seto Kaiba who enjoys working all the time with his little brother always close by (when not at school). Seto kaiba is tall and naturally well built with broad shoulders and a tapered waist he is one of the hottests CEO's out there know for his Fierce cobalt colored eyes and devilishly handsome face. Also know about him is his ruthless business tactics.

" cousin" a deep melodious voice called out.

This is Yami He has maroon colored eyes that matched his hair, with blonde bangs and his hair that defies gravity with blonde streaks shooting up it. Yami is the lead singer of "Dark Magician" and being King of games 3 years in a row. Anyways ,They are the new rising stars in the music industry and also the first band to ever be contracted to Kaiba corp.

Kaiba held his finger up

"Yes I understand not a problem. Yes neither can I" he chuckled "yes well isn't a little rivalry good?" he nodded his head and hung up the phone.

" She must have been funny to make you chuckle." Yami said smugly,

"She is very eccentric for a newcomer she came into owning Kame game and few months ago"

Kaiba said matter of factly

"We are to meet in a couple of days in order to schedule when you will go and record for their new video game."

"Cool well I wanted to come talk to you about when will get to do that concert?"

Kaiba looked up at him

"What concert?" Kaiba looked at Yami with that 'what the hell are you talking about?' face.

" well you remember when I got you drunk you said we could have a concert and I was wondering when that was going to be"

Kaiba groaned and sighed in defeat pursing his lips together and giving Yami a death glare and Yami just smiled which only irritated Kaiba more.

" I don't know exactly when but I believe that there will be a celebration for the release for the duel monsters rpg

and maybe I could talk to Belina now leave before I rethink it."

" I feel I am too nice" Kaiba said to no one in particular.

* * *

 **At Kame Game**

 **Joey Pov**

I was sitting in the orange chairs diagonally from Yugi trying to sleep but kept feeling uncomfortable.  
"I understand why you don't like coming here alone this place is creepy at night"  
She got up and walked over to Yugi who was concentrating on the screen. Looking at Yugi's screen it was just a whole bunch of green letters and numbers going at really fast pace up the screen.

"How are you keeping up with all that Yug?"

" It is hard to explain but I guess it would be easy to say that it is like a puzzle I am just making sure nothing is wrong and all the pieces fit in."

"You know I pry wouldn't had graduated if it weren't for you"

Yugi laughed  
"Happy to help" she gave me a chipper smile looking back at the screen

" how did the talk with Kaiba corp go Louise?" Yugi said when Louise

popped out of nowhere scaring the living daylights out of me

"just got off the phone with the great and oh so powerful CEO of Kaiba corp"

Yugi threw her hands up to her face in fake surprise

" what how could that ever happen we are rivals" she said overly sarcastic

" well I feel out best rival is our best ally." she said pointing a finger to the sky triumphantly. We all laughed

" You must be excited your favorite band will be here recording for a couple of days" she said looking at Yugi.

"I can't wait I hope to just get one autograph from Yami" she said

(A/N you're getting much more than signature)

Louise and I talked to each other for a good hour while I was waiting on Yugi.

" so how is that one big art piece coming along?" Louise asked

"Really well I am having the people who commissioned it come over tomorrow to see how the process is going"

" I have always enjoyed your art please let me know when it is finished I also want to know if you could do a piece for the front entrance."

As we talked business Yugi was trying to find any anomalies in the programming finding bugs and seeing if there was more that could be fixed. This is the reason she is one of the best programmers here because she does things like this. When the first duel monsters rpg went world wide she spent 2 weeks here without a bed and barely eating I literally had to drag her out to get her cleaned up for the release party.

" so what do you think?" Louise asked Joey began to nod  
" I can see it happening I will draw up some planes" louise smiled and looked back at Yugi

" we don't want a repeat of last year and I want to go

home Yug"

I patted her on the shoulder and began to pull her away

" but but but I wanna double check one more time just to see if there are any flaws"

"It's not double checking if you have checked it five times already" Joey said throwing Yugi over her shoulder

"Joey please let me down I have to grab my things"

" you didn't bring anything" Joey said grabbing her keys and jacket once louis locked the building up Joey set Yugi down who was pouting.

I chuckled and nudged her

"Let's go home and get some sleep I will come with you in the morning"

Yugi's face lit up

" oh thank you Joey thank you thank you thank you"

I just shook my head we began to walk to my bike it was a gorgeous crimson red and black it was a kawasaki. I splurged when I sold my first painting to a major art gallery in America to some art fanatic. It has been my trusty steed ever since. I handed Yugi her helmet and put my own on I had painted my helmet with my favorite duel monster red eyes black dragon. See something i don't think yugi knows this but my bike is actually only made for one person but considering how small she and how thin I am we fit together on it comfortably it is dangerous but who am I to deny her.

* * *

 **Back at the Kaiba corp recording studio**

" naw it should totally be about monsters and death cause like it's called duel monsters" Drummer said lazily Bakura arched his eyebrow

"have you ever played the game before it is so much more than that"

When Yami came in holding his guitar

" hey sorry i'm late" they just nodded and continued to talk about the new song

" well considering it is an rpg we might actually have to tone it down since it is not a fighting game or anything"

" Well they only need our song for the opening apparently there is supposed to be an animated part detailing the beginning of the characters story"

They nodded

" maybe they already have a song so we should just start practicing some of ours and just go with it if they have something different" Yami said

* * *

 **W** **ith Seto but Author Pov**

" I understand the circumstances but it is a risk I will take I hope you can understand my wishes…. Yes you as well have a good night"

He sighed finally the end of the day all contacts were gone and now the short ride home.

Ever since he collapsed from over working for the uptenth time he decided that for his brother and his own health he might as well take care of himself. He ruffled his hair and loosened his tie when the limo stopped he heard the roar of a motorcycle next to him and decided what's the harm.

He looked and saw two women on the bike it was red and black the obviously taller of the two was driving. It had a red eyes black dragon design on her helmet while the other was a pastel purple. He could see her hair poking out it was the color of a golden retriever. Right about here is when he noticed the girl was staring back at him he panicked can she see me? When the light turned green and the limo began to move again and she took off; Kaiba laid back in the seat thinking about duel monsters and his "old" obsession with blue eyes white dragon on his way home.

* * *

 **So I have redone this first chapter it was truly confusing sorry. hopefully now it makes a little more sense pry clashes with other chapters but you know you win some you lose some**

 **Thank you so much for reading and I cannot wait for this story to be completed (in a good way) leave reviews,criticism, or just how you day has gone I love it all thank you.  
**


	2. Modern 2

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews and for reading**

 **Enjoy**

 **I don't own any of these characters all of the genius of them goes to their rightful creators**

 **Thoughts are ''**

 **Talking is ""**

* * *

Seto Pov

I was sitting in an open field there was an endless blue sky and tall gold grass under me, it swished back and forth in the soft wind I sighed into the peaceful setting letting my body relax into the grass. when I heard a vroom on my left side a motorcycle was revving at me and it was getting higher in pitch.

I slammed my hand on the alarm clock that woke me up.

"That's the only reason real alarm clocks exist. is to beat the crap out of them when we wake up" a high pitched voice said

" good morning big brother"

"Good morning Mokuba" I rubbed my face as my little brother bounced on my bed

" so what are you doing today?" Mokuba asked I just gave him a blank stare. He just smiled right back at me and I can't help but smile a little myself.  
" what I do everyday… what are you doing today?" I said stretching I got up and walked into the bathroom  
" well I am going to lessons and then I will have an hour outside then I will come back and play video games till you get home" I looked down ' due to the fact of my job Mokuba ends up being caught in the crossfire because he can't be with me all the time I have to compromise with this strict life to protect him. Still doesn't make me feel any better.' When Mokuba touched my arm

" I don't really mind I know you work hard for me so it's ok" Moki smiled up at me  
" well how about we go out to eat tonight" Mokuba smiled widely and nodded frantically

"Now go on and get ready for breakfast I have an early meeting today" he nodded and ran off.

* * *

Joey Pov

"Mrs. Wheeler?" a man with tan skin and a long black braid came into the busy shop were sparks are flying all around and loud music was playing

" uhh Mrs. Wheeler" he said louder

" huh hey Joey did you hear something?" a guy with a white do rag said

" what?" Joey ran to turn the music down.

" Hello" said the man

" oh hi there sorry about that I thought I didn't have any appointments today"

" you didn't I am early by three days I got an email saying my enlargement was done"

" oh yeah tribal guy right"

" yes that's it"

" It is right over here I really enjoyed enlarging It it is a beautiful piece"

" yeah I drew it for my cousin she just moved into a new house and this is her house warming present."

" well since it is so big I can offer you a delivery discount my buddy Tristan can transport it for a full gas tank"

he nodded touching his chin then he smiled

" sounds like a deal" he held his hand out and Joey took it

I will give you and Tristan sometime to talk business then"

" Aho"

" what did you just call me!?"

" sorry sorry I forget where I'm at, it means thank you in Native American"

Joey gave him a dirty look then laughed

" wow you learn something new everyday Aho to you to then"

He just smiled and walked with Tristan

I turned and looked at the enlargement. it was about the size of a 48" tv it was vertical and at the bottom was black and as you moved up it had this thin line of white going up to this drawing of a silhouetted character she was small in comparison to the as many as you can think of going horizontally in the pattern of the rainbow, with symbols of music, film strips, cameras, materials of clothing, rough sketches of characters, scripts and the action thing with the strips. The character's hair merged with the rainbow it really made the piece move.

After Tristan and the guy were set. I sent Tristan on his way I headed downstairs to see if Yugi and I were doing anything. After the Duel Monster people came in and I got a few hours of work in I didn't really have anything else going on today.

" what was that all about?"

" oh I am having Tristan deliver an art piece to the respected house" I said while taking my coveralls off,Yugi was sitting at the table stirring a cup of tea

" we doin anything today?"

" I want to go shopping"

"Shopping? What brought this on" I asked knowing I pry wasn't going to like the answer

" well I got the tickets for the release party"

'Oh no she is going to want me to go' I thought  
" and I know you have nothing to wear"

"AHHH I knew it I knew you were going to ask me that I called it in my head"

"Oh, come on Joey you never leave the shop and it has been a long time since we have had a fun time out plus Ryou is going to" I was listening but trying my damnedest not to look at her cause I know she is trying to "puppy face" me.

"JJJOOOOOOEEEEEEYYYYY" she whined  
" Yug I don't like parties you know that"

" I know but I don't want to go alone and not all parties are horrible like our old college parties"

"I didn't start that fight it was his fault"

Yugi waved her hand at me

" You know those parties were had just turned 21 and started drinking even we were stupid then" she said pointing to me and her.

I looked at her and she was using her puppy dog face" She knows I can't say no to it.

"Dammit fine" I said sitting down pouting

"Yaaaaaaaaaaay" she jumped up and down I smiled giving up I grabbed my keys

" no Joey we are shopping we are taking a taxi" I rolled my eyes and huffed  
"Fine let me change real quick"

THEY AT THE MALL NOW

" I know you don't like dresses but you should have at least one nice dress"

Yugi was looking through a rack of discounted dresses when she held one up it was light blue with a white sash around the waist it was really long. It looked like it would go to my feet: I shook my head no I'm not the best fan of pastel blue.

" you got something black in there?"

"I don't know but I'll keep looking for you what about this for me"

Yugi picked up a red satin looking dress It was a long dress with a v-neck top

"I mean you could pull it off, but it looks a little long and a little old"

I said being honest

" you are right it does look old" she began to rummage some more as I pulled out my phone I began looking through my emails Where there was the the mystery project I was working on for the grand duel monsters tournament, and some small commissions here and there but the main thing I was gearing up for was my annual art show. I had plenty of pieces ready but I still needed to, find a space to hold it all in ,then I need to hang up the pieces, price the pieces, some of them need frames and not to mention the piece I will be doing for Kame Game.

" oh my God Joey I found the best dress for you"  
"Huh what?"

Yugi just smiled excitedly as she held up a black satin halter top dress with a red satin sash across the waist and flared out satin skirt.

" you need to go try this on I have to see this you" she tossed it to me as I sighed getting up to go to the dressing room. When I looked myself in the mirror I couldn't help but see the faded scars of a long forgotten piece of my life I smiled and shook it off before I walked out.

" Oh my gosh it looks so good on you" she said awwing at it  
" are you sure it's kinda short" I said tugging at it.

" no what are you talking about it looks amazing"

" do you really think so" Yugi nodded quickly I huffed and accepted my fate

" fine I'll buy it" Yugi smiled and jumped for joy

" even if you didn't want to I was going to anyway hurry go get changed we have to find my dress and shoes don't forget shoes"

I frowned at those words and stomped back to the dressing room.

After what felt like eternity we finally got home. As we shuffled in I dropped my stuff next to the coffee table and collapsed on couch

" why is shopping so much work" I asked yawning sinking into the couch.

" It's not work it's fun Yugi said sorting her things and my things" she began walking back to her room I yawned again and without noticing fell asleep.

* * *

Seto Pov

I was sitting in a Dave and busters surrounded by my cousin my brother and the idiotic duo. I love Mokuba but I can't say I like his taste in places to eat at.

" come on cousin live a little." Yami said smiling as he took a sip of beer

" yeah ice man it isn't Healthy to be so uptight all the time" Bakura had a what I assume band groupie on his arm. She was laughing at nothing while drinking on my dime.

" Big brother did you not like the place I chose?" Mokuba asked looking crestfallen awaiting my reply.

" oh no it isn't that it is just I'm not good in these kind of situations you know that"

"We all know that the duo said in unison" and then began to cackle together I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose

" how about we go and play some games. I said waiting for someone, anyone to reply"

" YEAH" Moki said jumping up and dashing out of the booth I smiled and ran after him and we began playing game after game together. To be truthful I wish I could do this all the time with him, but as we all know life is not simple and never will be… maybe that's the "charm" of living.

"Cousin I was wondering how the arrangements for the release party were going"

" Great Belina said that it would be fantastic if you played apparently dark magician is very popular with the programmers and such" I said while helping mokuba with fruit ninja

" That's great" he said nodding

" do you know if they have a song prepared or if we are writing a song for them"

" that I do not know"

When a bomb exploded and we ended with the top score of 856

" hey big brother can I put my initials up?" he asked I smiled and nodded

he smiled as well and began to type

" no matter how many times I see it you look so strange" When I turned and death glared him. He just smirked and walked away

" big brother let's go over there" Mokuba said pointing toward another phone game turned consol.

A/N Pov

The Kaiba brothers and friends played the night away while Joey and yugi slept going on with normal life until an hour before the release party was going to start.

Who could have guessed they effect it would have on the lives of our lovely characters (I can haha)

Seto's Pov

Currently Yami is trying to convince me to go with him to this release party it is Saturday and This day I usually spend in meetings explaining new plans for the company and hear about new products that are in demand and updates on business

out of state etc. Now that those things where done I really didn't have an excuse not to go other than work which yami knew how to get around.

" how will you know what the public likes if you don't get off your high horse and live a little" he said

" if it will get you to stop talking I will go" I said tired of the earnest display.

" A choice you won't regret I hope" Yami said smiling.

* * *

Joey's pov

" Do I really need to wear makeup I mean my hair is already done up isn't it fine?" I asked Yugi who looked like a million bucks. She had on a what she called a sweetheart cut slightly body con dress that made her look so adorable with the pastel purple making her eyes pop and the small black ribbon she was wearing around her neck that matched her bag and shoes

"Of course just a little bit is needed otherwise it won't feel as special" she said putting mascara on me and some blush I had on black flats cause I wouldn't wear anything else she picked for me.

" aaaaaannnnddd we are good" she said with a smile. Even though I only had lipstick a little foundation and mascara on my face felt heavy

" let's go" she said with a smile I smiled back and we left.

The party was being held at Kame Game so it wasn't too far away and the evening was warm Yugi was bouncing her legs excited for the party.

" despite being your run of the mill nerds and antisocial programmers we tend to throw great parties or at least that is what I have heard from the other programmers" Yugi said with a smile I smiled back.

" Thank you for coming last time it didn't feel right without you there" she said I remember that I was working on my art gallery and it just happened to be the same day as the release party. I just smiled back at her

" so how is Ryou?" I asked Yugi

" oh she was under house arrest because she hit a writer high and couldn't stop until every word was out of her" Yugi said I nodded because you see Ryou is an author she has 3 books published and all have been highly rated by critics and fans. Although her writing practices are questionable it only adds to the charm of her stories .It has been a long time since I have seen her. With all my thoughts running as I prepared for this party the taxi stopped and I saw the Kame Game corporation lit up with strobe lights and multiple people looking amazing as they walked inside. I paid the taxi man and followed Yugi out.

" heeeey!" someone yelled it was Ryou she was waiting out front she was in a light blue body con dress that had a round cut and looked absolutely stunning her hair was in a high ponytail and curled. She smiled and walked over to us

"Joey you are in a dress" she said looking astonished

" well hi to you to" I said sarcastically

" Oh I didn't mean anything by it" she said quickly I smiled and hugged her

" I'm messing with you how have you been" I said bending down to give her a hug

We began to exchange pleasantries when screaming could be heard

" we should pry go inside I don't feel like dealing with that" I said looking back at Yugi and Ryou they both agreed and we went Inside. Walking inside was a completely different story. You could feel the beat of loud club music all the way to your heart like the floor was asking you to come forward.  
" Hey Yugi do you know where the bar is?" I asked kinda yelling

" No clue" she said

" well let's find it I have a feeling we'll be needing it tonight" I said loudly. Yugi nodded and we went off to find drinks for what seem like was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

 **And that's it for chapter two. Thank you so much for waiting to read this I cannot even explain my own laziness about this project but since chapter three is started and is a personal favorite chapter hopefully it will be sooner rather than later haha thank you again and don't be afraid to review I thrive on criticism and reviews in general thank you again and see you in the next chapter**

 **~Allie**

 **Ps. im pry going to edit the first chapter i'm sorry you had to suffer through that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you Jonathan Picard, BreakfastForLife, and Rya Aiko for commenting and giving me criticism as well as the favorites and follows^w^b**

 **Chapter three**

 **The party**

 **Joey Pov**

* * *

The lobby was decorated with streamers and lights everywhere even on the tiles of the floor all going in time with the bass heavy dance music making everything vibrate.

" Yugi your work is awesome" I yelled

" of course it is" she said happily back

" I am going to the restroom" Ryou yelled, we nodded as she disappeared in the crowed of people.

There were what felt like tons of people here excited for Dark Magician. They were on the stage getting ready to play. Me and Yugi found the bar and got a couple of drinks and went to find a table close to the stage to indulge Yugi's "Yami" obsession. I sat there taking sips of this galaxy cocktail or whatever it is called to get me into a "Clubbing mood" if you will.

" Joey do you see him he looks so hot!"

" yeah yeah I see him" I said waving my hand I was looking at the dance floor people watching.

Everyone dance badly and laugh

" Hey Yug let's go dance" I said Yugi shook her head no

" hey you brought me deal with the consequences" I said with a devious smile grabbing her arm and dragging her with the band started playing. Everyone started screaming and jumping you could feel the heavy guitar vibrate the entire dance floor.

As the new song came to an end people were screaming wanting more from the band in which the band happily obliged with three more songs in the set driving everyone crazy. Me and Yugi were dancing and raving to the music

"HEY YUG I"M GOING TO GET A DRINK" I yelled she just nodded and continued to dance. I shimmied my way through the crowd back to the bar.

" could I get a Hawaiian blue and a L.A water?" I said looking at the bartender he nodded and started on it I backed up a little bit to lean on the bar when I bumped into someone.

" oh sorry about…" when I looked up to see his eyes they were This gorgeous cobalt blue that I was left swimming in. He was taller than me surprisingly and he had this dark chestnut colored hair.

" just watch where you are going" he scoffed he looked down at the bar

" what an asshole" I said out loud he looked at me with this shocked face

" here are your drinks"

" thanks" I smiled at him and took my drinks

" hey" I leaned in smiling

"Could you give him something strong he needs loosen up"

* * *

 **Seto's Pov**

"Why did I come here?" I asked Yami

" Because I convinced you to"

The party was just starting and people were walking into this loud and seizure inducing lobby I was in a normal blue button down and black jeans standing next to the stage where Yami was getting set up to play I could feel the frown on my face as more people looked at me.

" Ok cousin go to the bar and after my set is done I will teach you how to socialize. Hell try and find a girl to dance and flirt with."

He grabbed my shoulder

act like a human for once and let go" he yelled looking through the crowed

" The reason I am so successful is because I don't allow myself to let go" I said

" and that's why you were still a virgin at 23"

I glared at him knowing he was right

" fine I will be at the bar" I said walking away as the party continued more people showed up and then they started to dance crying out to Yami on stage. I had been leaning on the bar on my 4th drink when someone bumped into me

" oh sorry about…"

"Just watch where you are going" I said cutting her off she was tall, for a women with long blonde, wavy hair. The lights reflecting off it she was in a black and red dress that went down to her thighs leaving little to the imagination. Her face angular with a soft jaw that looked wonderful looking up at me. Very beautiful honey colored eyes that showered me with passion and emotions I couldn't figure out. Time had slowed as I looked at her body's curves accented by her dress and skin smooth to the touch.

" what an asshole" she said

"Here are your drinks"

" Thanks" she said smiling

" Hey" she leaned in and said something to the bartender and with a sly smile and walked away I watched as her skirt swish from side to side as she walked away.

" from the blondie" the bartender said I felt myself smirk

"Interesting" I downed the drink and went to find her.

* * *

 **Joey Pov**

When I got back to Yugi she was making out with some guy so I decided she could find me if she needed me. I went to the corner and leaned against the wall to drink the shots. Well after finishing those I could feel the first couple drinks I had hitting me making me feel warm and I went to dance I didn't notice a blue eyed devil sneaking up behind me, he grabbed my hand turning me around and kissed it.

" you know it isn't nice to call people assholes" he said as he stood back up I tried pulling my hand away.

"well maybe if you didn't act like one I wouldn't have called you one" his gripped tightened as he pulled me to his chest Putting his other hand on my waist. I smiled as we began to dance together

" you aren't called out on that often are you?" I asked putting my arms comfortably behind his neck

He shook his head smirking

" not at all people are usually afraid of me" he whispered I had not noticed he was next to my ears until he said that those drinks hit fast

" why is it because your 8ft tall and hot" I said. Looking at him he was very attractive a firm waist and chest,chiseled features with those eyes. I shouldn't have drank both of those I was feeling it more and more as we swayed to the music. My body felt like it was floating and the only thing that was keeping me down to earth was his eyes.

"Im hot" he chuckled

" yeah why else would I let you kiss my hand and touch me" I said leaning against him as people around us began to disappear in a multi colored blur all I could feel were his hands and the thump of the bass

" I can't deny that I don't like this attention but it looks like you have something more to say"

" you have beautiful eyes" I said giggling

" your laugh is charming" he said feeling his breath against my lips

"Your face is" I laughed slightly moving closer to kiss

When a guy started walking up to us

" damn she is a catch if I have ever seen one" this guy had long white hair and sketchy look to him when something was pulling on my arm"

" Joey let's go" it was Yugi she was pale and tearing up. That made me sober up real quick

I began to follow her when I felt a tug on my other hand it was pretty boy

" sorry" I mouthed and he let go

" Yug hey Yug what happened" I asked when we got outside of the club

" I don't want to talk about it" she said

I just began following her out of the club

* * *

 **YAMI POV**

People are dancing and drinking as the night moves along, I see cute girls in beautiful outfits jumping and dancing to our songs to which we were all having our own fun on stage enjoying the screams of fangirls as our last song came to an end.

"THANK YOU Thank you Kame Game it has been an honor to be on your new game and to play for you tonight." I yelled

screams erupted as we left the stage and a dj came on mixing music and keeping the party going. As we went backstage to put our things away and sit down for a moment.

" Hey I am going to take a leak" Bakura said

(A/N you know where this is going)

" well I want to go into the crowed it seems like fun" drummer said

" I agree if we get caught call it fan service" they all laughed and walked out.

Into the crowed….

I went to find the bar when I saw her... she was short, in a purple dress the accented her chest and waist that was small and her ass looked so firm she had short hair that spiked with black, this maroon purplish color, and blonde bangs that framed her beautiful face.

She was perfect,

Without noticing I began walking toward her ignoring the women and fans who were throwing themselves or asking for autographs. I reached and touched her shoulder

"hello little one" I said as she turned around to look at me with large amethyst eyes

" Y-y-you are Yami Sennen" she stuttered her voice sounded like that of small bells soft and gentle that floated like silk falling on pillows

"f-f-f-from Dark Magician" she pointed with her other hand to the stage were drummer was sitting

"yes thats me" I said pulling her close to me

"would you mind if I Danced with you" I grabbed her hand they were small and perfect fit in mine I couldn't help but bring it up to kiss.

" ahhhh" she said blushing acrossed her entire face all the way to her ears despite her make up he could still see her burning pink flesh underneath as I looked over her soft features I stopped at her lips they were this beautiful shade of pink with the shine of lip gloss on them in the shape of a heart that looked like it needed to be ravaged

"Yami" she had been calling my name as I had been looking at her

"Yami?" she was inches away from my face

"Are you alright" she asked

when it happened I couldn't stop myself after seeing that face I couldn't that I knew it I was kissing her. Pulling her closer to me I heard a small whimper as I slipped my tongue into her mouth I closed my eyes I wrapped my arms tighter around her slim waist and pulled her as close as physically possible to me and deepened the kiss I never wanted it to end. When I felt her push me away she looked… scared

I was still holding her waist as she pushed my arms away. It was insane it felt as though time had been moving so slow until I felt her slip away the back of her head disappearing into the crowed.I couldn't bring myself to call out or go after her before fans around me started taking pictures and asking if she was my Girlfriend. After that the night dragged on I just went to grab my drink and went back to the holding room and sat down;all I could think about was her, her eyes filled with fear and the tears threatening to fall.

* * *

 **3 Days later**

"Yami hey Yami" Bakura said waving his hand if front of my face knocking me out of my thoughts

" sorry I am having a hard time focusing recently" I said putting my face in my hands

" NO We cOUldn'T TelL aT aLL" Bakura said sarcastically

"I just I want to apologize to her"

"Dude we all have had enough about your dream girl or whatever maybe you should just go home and chill... we will just work a little more on the sound." Drummer said

" yeah maybe you're right"

"Well you know there were photographs people took of your make out session" Seto said matter of factly with a mildly irritated look

" who let the paparazzi in anyways" seto said turning the computer screen to him it was Yami kissing the girl.

" The picture here shows the up and coming band " dark magician's" lead singer, Yami having a heated session with a fan. Who is she a fan a friend a family member ."

"I would say that option considering their likeness" one of the announcers said laughing with everyone else

" they have nothing better to report about now a days" Seto said turning the computer back to him"

" The CEO of Kaiba Corp didn't miss out on the fun eith-"

Seto had slammed the computer shut with an icy glare on his face

" someone is about to lose their job" Seto said as he stormed out

" what just happened" drummer said looking at the door Seto just left out of.

" seems Seto took my advice" I said smugly picking up my guitar

We practice for 2 more hours after that and went home while walking up the stairs I decided when we go to Kame Game to ask about her.

* * *

 **Joey Pov**

After yugi dragged me out of the party we got into an uber and left for home.

" can I ask what happened?" looking over at yugi while I rested my head on my hand

She was still really pale and she was tearing up more"

" I uhh well yami and I danced"

" ooo knew you could hook him" i said with a smile

" and he kissed me"

" oh" I said

" was it against your will?"

" no- not necessarily"

" what do you mean"

" well he did it kinda suddenly and he groped me but he was really good but it was scary at the same time and I didn't know what to do he was super warm but it was all so sudden and I don't know if I even wanted his tongue down my throat I just like his music and maybe and autograph at mo-"

"YUG!" I said grabbing her shoulders and making her look up at me

" It is perfectly fine for you to feel this way he did it kinda suddenly and you are just in shock" I said smiling at the end

" it is"

"Yes it is" she leaned on me and started to cry

See the thing about yugi is she is a very emotional drunk and things that aren't really important set her off this however seemed more important but she pry won't remember it tomorrow after some heavy sleep me on the other hand was ecstatic I got to dance with the hottest guy I have ever met. I could still feel his warm hands on my waist as well as those alluring eyes wanting ME of all people. I guess being cinderella isn't so bad sometimes

"Joey I feel bad" yugi said sickly

" hey could you pull over real quick" the driver did and i opened the door holding her by the back of her dress outside as she puked  
" did you guys have a good night" the driver said sarcastically it was really cool because we got lucky and got a female driver she was tan as with this long wild dirty blonde hair and these really nice lavender eyes

"Yeah actually it was" I said pulling her back in to pat her back and then holding her out again

" wish I could go to parties"

" mom said no?"

" Don't have any friends" I laughed

" well consider me the first one then?"

" oh uh malik" I said as yugi tapped my hand telling me she was good pulling her back up I wiped her mouth as well as gave her some gum

" we good" malik said

" yeah we good" yugi leaned on me as we drove back to the apartment when we got there I got out first and picked up yugi and threw her over my shoulder

"Sure you don't need help?"

" no we are good thanks for the ride" i handed her 50 bucks

" and Thhhaaankk yyyyooouuuu" she said with a smile counting it

" we are definitely friends now" she said putting the money away and holding out her hand  
" Joey"

"Certainly nice to meet you I will talk to you later then just hit me up if you need a ride from now on"

"No problem" i said laughing as she got in and drove away

"JOeY Im Sleepy"

" I am too yug " I said as i got into the elevator

After getting yugi cleaned up and put to bed I decided to go and work a little I had a new hit of inspiration as i started to sketch out those eyes as pools with little fish swimming around them in a sea of color.

* * *

 **AAAAAAANNNNNNDDDDDDD WE ARE DONE with chapter 3. Truthfully this chapter is my favorite because they get to meet ,and we get to see malik, and then there is the set up for bakura's story ,as well as the finding out about yami and yugi; just a favorite chapter of mine. Thanks for reading as always and I think now I am going to fix chapter one. Sorry for the delay I wanted this to long so I added some more elements that work pretty my editing skills have gone up a little I payed a little more closely to them. Please leave me some reviews (love them) And once again thanks for reading fam.**


End file.
